Para Sempre Amor
by Diego Potter
Summary: Uma vida de ódio e amor. Fic para o Challeng 'EntreLinhas'


Para Sempre Amor

**Para Sempre Amor.**

Tudo estava um caos. O som dos feitiços e o desabamento do castelo cessaram. Ela sabia o que estava para acontecer e tinha a certeza que estaria ali para comemorar junto ao seu lorde a vitória triunfante. E então ninguém mais estaria no caminho deles.

Na escura clareira onde estavam, todas as atenções voltavam-se para Narcissa, que estava ajoelhada a frente do corpo inerte de Harry Potter. Somente ela, Belatriz, estava olhando para frente, com o pensamento bem longe daquele moleque indigesto.

Ela olhava com doçura o rosto branco de Voldemort. Seu olhar cansado, testa franzida e a varinha de Severus Snape nas mãos, virando-a entre os dedos como se fosse um graveto de árvore.

Narcissa levantou-se e falou algo que fez com que os comensais a sua volta começassem a sorrir e lançar feitiços para o céu. A felicidade inundava a escuridão, mas ela não estava ouvindo.

Seu coração batia forte, acelerador. Ela sentiu sua mão suar e sua varinha descer alguns centímetros. Sentiu-se boba, infantil. Mas para ela, era uma satisfação ver seu amado, a peça que faltava em seu quebra-cabeça, sorrir daquela forma.

Ele levantou-se deixando sua capa esvoaçar, fazendo um indescritível e silencioso barulho, mas fora o necessário para que todos a sua volta parassem de sorrir e prestassem atenção a ele. Esbravejou ordem aqui e ali, e então olhou para ela.

Seu olhar cruzou com o dela. Ela saltou de emoção. Aquele olhar penetrante fazia bem a ela, tocava-lhe a alma como jamais alguém fizera antes. Ele começou a andar e passou por ela.

Em um pulso ela levou sua mão até a dele e a apertou. Recebeu em troca um outro. Sorrindo, com os olhos marejados, ela abaixou-se e beijou a mão de seu amado.

"Vida longa ao Lorde" Sussurrou fazendo-o sorrir.

Aquele sem dúvida era o melhor dia da sua vida.

Enquanto andava com Voldemort ao seu lado, agora não mais de mãos dadas, porém ela podia sentir ainda sua pele macia e gélida sendo pressionada como antes, ela deixou sua mente levar-lhe para longe.

Lá estava ela, sentada a grande mesa da Família Black. As folhas caíam das árvores e o vento sussurrava lá fora. Regulus e Voldemort entraram pela porta da frente e juntou-se a família. Lá estavam eles, todos juntos partilhando a mesma refeição.

Belatriz não entendia o porque Regulus havia trazido aquele rapaz para sua casa, ele era extremamente atrativo e lançava-lhe olhares profundos enquanto conversava com Regulus. Ela não pode deixar de reparar que o rapaz quase nunca sorria, mas isso fazia parte de seu charme.

Belatriz logo fora para a sala, deixar-se envolver no calor da lareira e ouvir o crepitar das chamas. Aquilo a acalmava. Quando menos esperava, teve uma visita inesperada ao seu mundo da canção das chamas da larareira.

Lá estava ele, Riddle, sentado na poltrona à frente dela. Ela sorriu e ele continuou olhando-a, sem nada dizer. Aqueles olhos, aquele olhar. O brilho do fogo chamuscando lá dentro. Tudo era um convite, um convite para ela falar com ele.

'Adoro essa época do ano. Outono. A queda das folhas, a revolução da vida. A chance de mudar.'

Regulus chegou a sala e Riddle nada disse. Levantou-se para seguir o rapaz, mas antes apertou a mão de Belatriz.

'A vida pode ser mudada quanto quiser, mas sempre seremos aquilo que determinarmos. Junte-se a nós na próxima vez que Regulus for ver-me, será um prazer.'

E assim foi. Ela estava lá, parada olhando para a poltrona onde antes Riddle estava. Sua mão suava, seu coração estava disparado e sua mente confusa. Poderia esse rapaz chegar assim em sua vida e deixá-la de pernas para o ar? Tinha ele esse direito?

A marcha dos comensais cessou. Eles chegaram a frente da escola. Harry no chão, aos pés de Voldemort - onde era mesmo seu lugar - e uma multidão à frente do castelo destruído. Estava acabado.

Ela tinha um anel em seu dedo, um casamento marcado e um coração que custava em não obedecer a sua mente. Enquanto um falava que Lestrange poderia ser sim a melhor opção para a sua vida, seu coração voltava a lembrá-la que apenas um homem era sua alma-gêmea. Um homem que estava bem longe de suas mãos.

No dia de seu casamento ela enviou um convite a Riddle, mesmo sabendo que ele não iria aparecer. Enquanto casava ela imaginava como seria se ela estivesse com ele. E nenhuma resposta lhe veio a mente, mas em seu coração algo dizia que seria perfeito.

Os dias, semanas e anos passaram. Ela conformou-se de estar com aquele homem ao seu lado. E tudo que podia fazer para esvaecer sua raiva, sua depressão e tristeza pelo seu verdadeiro homem amado, ela escrevia.

Cartas e mais cartas escritas, rasgadas e depois queimadas eram feitas todos os dias. Lestrange uma vez pegara uma dessas cartas de Belatriz e a leu, mas nada disse. Sua vida era boa ao lado de quem ele amava e, se ela tivesse uma paixão platônica, em nada lhe afetaria.

Os dias foram ficando mais desagradáveis e a única certeza que Belatriz tinha, era de que um dia ela ficaria junto dele. Um dia a sua vida realmente valeria a pena e juntos eles seriam um casal perfeito, para todo o sempre.

Ela jurou que quando tudo aquilo terminasse ela iria falar com ele, iria ficar junto dele. E agora estava por pouco.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ela não teve tempo de processar. Uma hora ela estava com Neville nos braços, na hora o garoto estava atacando Nagini e seu amado. E, quando deu por si, lá estava ela lutando contra a Sra.Weasley.

Ela não preocupava-se com aquele duelo, ela sabia o quanto ela era superior a ruiva, mas preocupava-se sim com a testa rachada que havia ressuscitado para atormentar seu amado. E, se ele achava que iria impedir os dois de ter uma vida inteira e linda pela frente, ele estaria muito enganado.

Virando sua varinha, ela sussurrou um complexo feitiço onde tinha certeza que iria tirar a velha de seu caminho. Fizera tantas vezes aquele mesmo feitiço que não era preciso prestar tanta atenção mas...

Quando sua voz sussurrou as palavras que faziam seu coração palpitar - crucio -, sentindo-se honrada por ser a melhor de todos no feitiço que seu lorde havia ensinado, nada aconteceu. A mira da desarmada Sra.Weasley não fora o bastante. Surpresa com o que tinha acontecido, não teve tempo de ver o feitiço que vinha a sua direção e então foi jogada ao chão.

Com a respiração fraca ela tentava entender o que lhe havia acontecido. E então, pela primeira vez, ela pode entender. Ela estava repleta de amor, amor por Voldemort e não tivera sucesso com a maldição do ódio com a Sra.Weasley.

Ela sorriu. Virou a cabeça e pode ver, ao alto, Voldemort lançando feitiços aqui e ali. Com sua última palpitação da vida, Belatriz sussurrou as palavras que tanto lhe custaram: 'Eu te amo'.

E então fora isso. A dúvida sobre seu amor por Voldemort, sobre o que ele iria achar, ou falar se soubesse, lhe deixara assim. Ela não arriscou mostrar quem era. E partiu sem que ninguém soubesse o que sentia.

E quando Voldemort desabou morto, ele foi juntar-se a ela. Onde quer que estejam, eles iriam encontrar-se e, finalmente, ela teria sua chance de viver ao lado dele, para sempre.

Uma vida de ódio terminada em amor. Um amor que a levou a morte. A morte que lhe dera a chance de viver. E viver não mais odiando, mas amando.

Amando, para todo o sempre.

_Para sempre_.


End file.
